The Scent of Black Steel
by R-Chan Aka Rwar-Chan XD
Summary: Kazahaya has the perfect opportunity to learn how to defend himself when he and Rikuou are sent on a job at a Kendo School to retrieve an unusual sword...


Ahhh! Finally catching up XD I wrote this one around late summer last year after being utterly inspired by A BOOK OF FIVE RINGS. Some parts may read funny because I decided to switch genres rather suddenly in places, but hopefully it wont seem too weird XD;

* * *

Wednesday's weather forecast: mainly sunny. 

Kazahaya wasn't having a particularly good day so far.

As usual, it had started with the obligatory 'wake up call' from Rikuou (who had this time seen it necessary to drop the laundry on him, and even if was his turn to do it, and even if he had avoided doing it for several days now, it just wasn't a humane thing to do, dammit!). Then (since it was also his turn to do the cooking) burn both their breakfasts which resulted in Rikuou teasing him yet again on his so-called-cooking-skills. Oh, and it took about half an hour for the fire alarm to stop wailing, by which time he had a pounding headache.

And then, upon reaching the shop floor, Saiga gave him his usual 'greeting' (which he could swear was getting a little more intimate than your usual, 'friendly' pat on the back)

And _then_ had Kakei tell him that due to some unusually poor stock control management on his behalf (Kazahaya hadn't being paying very good attention as of late), that his wages were going to have to be cut by 10.

Which all added up to one thing: a _VERY_ bad mood.

It was rare, but when Kazahaya was in a _VERY_ bad mood, everyone (including the unusually avoidant Rikuou) knew that they were to stay well clear until it had passed. If not, then something could get broken, or worse, hospitalised. It was, of course, somewhat easy to recognize such a mood as (unlike Kazahaya's other bad moods where he simply got flustered, and red faced, and often painfully sarcastic) his sensitivity would increase by an impressive 50. For example: one of the previous 'VERY bad moods' (or 'Hurricanes' as Kakei would call them as a play on the young worker's name), had resulted in a number of customer complaints based on the fact that Kazahaya had reacted a little...aggressively so to speak upon being asked for assistance. Some had even been too scared to give details on the occurrence, but upon further investigation it was found that the cause for Kazahaya's emotional state was (as could have been guessed) Rikuou.

After some attempts to calm him down, some violent lashing out (and some necessary restraining), Kakei, Saiga, and Rikuou had decided to keep well clear until the 'storm' had passed.

And if today's 'bad weather' was anywhere near as bad as the last time, that would take some time...

-

Lunch break...

Rikuou glanced up from the newspaper he hadn't got to read that morning (due to the numerous events as well as the fact he had had to get the fire extinguisher). Kazahaya was glaring at him, just waiting for him to make eye contact. The dark haired worker suddenly glanced back down, well aware of what would happen if he did for more than a second.

"WHAT?" The smaller boy suddenly snapped.

"...What..?"

That was usually one way to work around it... Kakei's suggested 'reflective therapy' worked wonders when Kazahaya was about to initiate yet another vicious diatribe...And apparently this time was no different as Kazahaya looked briefly like he could explode, making a small, strangled sound then collapsed back in his chair, temporarily subdued.

At that point Kakei walked in, beaming. "So how is everyone feeling...?"

Kazahaya grumbled. Kakei was of course the one person who he tended to avoid causing any offence to... but that didn't mean he was going to stop being in a bad mood. "grr...grr..."

"Okay..."

"Good, good..." the shop's owner spotted Rikuou's newspaper, "Any big news?"

Rikuou folded the newspaper, sighing "...Not really..."

"Oh well... Now then, would you both like to have a job to do? Of course, you'll receive some interesting training in the process..."

The darker haired boy raised an eyebrow, "Training...?"

"You see, Rikuou..." Kakei tilted his head innocently, "I need you both to acquire an item of interest... Its location seems to be at a traditional kendo school in the countryside..."

"What item?"

"An antique sword...Here, have the photo, and a description..."

"OI" Kazahaya yelled"HOW COME YOU ALWAYS GIVE THAT JERK THE IMPORTANT STUFF? AND I ALWAYS GET LEFT DOING THE EMBARRESSING THINGS? HUH?"

Rikuou couldn't help but mutter, "brat..." under his breath. Then instantly regretted it.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU?"

Kakei had to hold him back.

Then call Saiga for some assistance.

-

A little later...

Rikuou, in a desperate attempt to calm Kazahaya down, had given him the photo...only to have Kazahaya snap again and ask if he was 1.) Simply humouring him or 2.) Giving him the photo because he thought written instructions were too hard for him... Much of the dialogue that followed involved Kazahaya verbally cornering Rikuou, i.e: "DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?" / "uh, no" / "SO YOU DON'T THINK I'M STUPID?" / "...yes..." / "TEMEEEE!" - at which point Rikuou pointed out, whilst trying to avoid the random objects the smaller boy had taken to throwing at him, that he _had_ in fact given the correct answer, and that Kazahaya should not pose a question as a negative unless he understood how it worked.

Anyway, Kazahaya had won over both the photo and written instructions only to then decide he didn't want them anymore before throwing them in Rikuou's face and stomping off.

At which point Kakei and Saiga had both cheerfully sent Rikuou after him with a bright, "Good luck".

The two workers were currently heading for the train station.

"Okay, so its a katana with a blade of black steel with silver engravings on it..."

"I KNOW, I READ THE INSTRUCTIONS YOU JERK!"

"Will you stop already...?"

"NO!"

The darker haired boy sighed. This was going to be a long day...Especially with him yelling so loud in such a crowded public place.

"Ah, did Kakei mention?"

"WHAT?"

"You ran off before he could tell you... Because we're attending this Kendo school we have to actually train with our all... its a pretty prestigious place..."

"FINE!"

"You do realise people are staring at us..."

"I DONT CARE!"

"Fine, fine..."

"DONT HUMOUR ME DAMMIT!"

"Fine."

"STOP IT!"

"I said fine...As in, I wont humour you..."

"BASTARD!"

Rikuou dodged the punch"Will you calm down?"

"I DONT YOUR HELP FOR THIS JOB!"

"What if you need rescuing?"

"WHAT DO YOU CARE?"

Rikuou smiled, shrugging, "I just do."

"WHA..." Kazahaya blinked, calming a little, "Y...you..."

"I think its better with you around...Regardless of just how annoying you are... it'd be pretty dull if you weren't..." Rikuou smirked at the blushing Kazahaya, "I like having you here...You see...without you..."

"Huh...?"

"...There'd be no entertainment..."

"...KCH! BAKAAA!"

-THWAK-

"Ow..." Rikuou flinched, rubbing his head whilst watching the irate Kazahaya run off down the street. He sighed, smiling. It may have given him a bruise but still...

It had been worth it.

-

"RIKUOU YOU IDIOT! RIKUOU YOU JERK!" The lighter haired boy yelled, running down the street with his eyes shut tight. What did he do to get stuck with him? Even if he had saved him...numerous times, he was always going to make him angry!

_SO ANGRY!_

Dammit! The only thing he was really good for was saving him if things went wrong (which, unfortunately, they always did). If only he could take care of himself better, but it always seemed to go the way it did: He would be put in danger, unable to do a thing, whilst the bastard would rescue him. It always _always_ humiliated him! Like some sick joke! He didn't want to be the damsel in distress anymore!

This job was at a kendo school, right? Fine. That was just fine. He would train hard and then there'd be no need for that son of a-

He paused, growling, before slowing his enraged sprint down to a moody stomp, muttering angrily to himself.

He had remembered that Rikuou had the train tickets.

-

The cherry blossoms fell like snow, fluttering delicately to the soft, green grass...

Nothing but the gentle breeze blowing though the branches of the trees... the faint sound of bird song carried upon it...

Time seemed to have frozen in this place of warriors...

Unfortunately the serenity was broken by _someone's_ yelling.

"SHUT-UP!"

The students in meditation sweat dropped.

Kazahaya and Rikuou had just arrived and were currently being lead to their rooms in the very large and very traditional looking Kendo school. Infact, both had thought that maybe it was a converted castle or something.

One of the senior instructors - Musashi - a man of about 30 years with a shaved head and surprisingly gentle eyes, was the unfortunate doing the 'leading' on this occasion. His first impressions were that Himura-kun seemed like he could be a great student considering his level headedness and quiet focus... but the other boy...

He was going to have to _calm down_...

"And... this is your room..." He said softly.

"Thank you."

"WHAT? WE HAVE TO SHARE?" Kazahaya immediately snapped, the vein on his temple throbbing. "WHY DO I HAVE TO SHARE WITH JUST HIM? WHY AREN'T WE IN THE DORMS WITH THE OTHERS?"

Rikuou sighed in exasperation, Musashi taking a step back in shock.

"I-it is policy for novices who will be staying for less than a month to share a room separate from the rest of our students... And as the only students we have at the moment who meet these requirements-"

The lighter haired boy hissed, Musashi taking another step away. "FINE! Now, when do I get to beat someone up?"

Both Musashi and Rikuou sweat dropped.

"Um... we'll be having dinner at 9pm... Breakfast is at 5am... Your first lesson will start at 5:30am..."

"THAT early? NO WAY!" With that, the smaller boy slid open the door, stomping in, and slamming it shut.

Rikuou turned to the dumb-founded Musashi, "I'm sorry about him... he's not this bad normally..."

"Oh, uh... yes, well, its quite alright..." Musashi said quickly, relaxing, "I just hope he will be able to channel this much energy and...um... enthusiasm into the art of kendo..."

The darker haired boy raised an eyebrow.

Really... He just couldn't imagine Kazahaya being good at anything like this... even if he was naturally aggressive...

On the other hand, he was quietly anticipating the entertainment it would provide.

-

9:15pm...

Kazahaya angrily scooped the remainders of the rice into his mouth, eyes fixed firmly on Rikuou who sat calmly drinking his cup of green tea.

Just who did he think he was? Acting so superior and ceremonious like that... He was so going to kick his ass in training... Martial arts were all about using your opponent's strength against them right...? So even if that jerk was so strong, well built with a nice body-Anyway, even if he _was_ strong, then he himself of the smaller, more delicate build would still be able to take him down... right...?

Rikuou noticed the severe glare being shot in his direction, blinking once before smirking teasingly. Kazahaya almost choked on his rice in rage, eyes blazing furiously at the darker haired boy who gave a small, amused grunt before turning away with his eyes closed calmly, leaving the enraged Kazahaya to fume.

That did it.

He was so _dead_.

-

"Have you calmed down now...?" Rikuou asked passively as he pulled on a clean t-shirt with his back to Kazahaya who sat across the room, still fuming.

"HUH..."

"Okay then..." The darker haired boy smiled, relieved that the 'bad weather' had brightened a little. After a couple of minutes silence, Kazahaya huffed again, getting to his feet to wander about the room restlessly. He went to look at the hanging scrolls, painted with deeply philosophical calligraphy which was more or less wasted on him... he went to glare at Rikuou's futon in order to compare it's quality to his own (even if Rikuou was laying on it at the time)... and he was also giving suspicious glares at the paper walls. It had been a while since he had stayed in somewhere like this... Brought back some memories...

"Are you going to keep moving about like that...?" Rikuou sighed eventually, glowering up from where he lay on his futon.

"What, I'm not allowed to _walk_ now?" The smaller boy muttered irritably, crossing his arms.

"Not when the 'lights out' rule comes into effect at 10pm... and in case you didn't know, its 10:05pm... So stop wasting all that energy you have and save it for tomorrow idiot..."

"I...IDIOT?" Kazahaya roared, stomping forward, "What do you mean 'idiot'? How the hell am I an 'idi-' AH!" He gasped as his toe caught in a gap in the floor boards, causing him to fall trip forward suddenly.

There was a thud, another gasp, and an indignant groan when the doors were slid open by one of the lesser instructors who was patrolling the amateur and novice quarters to make sure the 'new starts' were obeying the dreaded 'lights out' rule and not causing mischief or whatever (as those crazy kids so often did).

"Its almost 10:10pm you scoundrels...! Now stop making so much noise and go to be-" He froze at the sight he was presented with. Then went red. Then white. Then just sweat dropped.

Kazahaya, still groaning indignantly, forced open his eyes to find that, as could've been guessed, he was collapsed on top of Rikuou, his head rested against his chest as he gripped his t-shirt tightly in a manner that could have quite easily have been mistaken as an embrace, whilst Rikuou tried best he could to push himself up. Both boys quickly realised their current position was probably very likely to be misunderstood, so Kazahaya quickly went to push himself off of Rikuou. Unfortunately, by the time everything had dawned upon him, it was _far_ too late.

"What on Earth are you two doing?" the senior asked partly out of shock and partly out of genuine curiosity.

Kazahaya went a deep scarlet. "ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" He cried out, waving his hands desperately in defence. The instructor didn't look convinced. Even Rikuou had a look of questioning on his face (after all, this sort of thing had happened so many times before, he couldn't help but wonder if was all really an amusing coincidence, or whether there was in fact some kind of motive behind the other boy's actions).

The senior crossed his arms angrily, still glaring at the smaller boy in reprimand. Luckily for Kazahaya, who was by this point almost dying from embarrassment, Rikuou spoke up with what turned out to be fairly convincing excuse:

"Just ignore this idiot. He always sleep-walks... I'm pretty much used to it all by now. I'm sorry if he disturbed anyone..."

"Ah, well then..." the instructor looked somewhat relieved, "That's alright. Just make sure you keep an eye on him in the future to avoid any other disturbances...AND GO TO BED."

"Ah, yes sensei!" The lighter haired boy quickly scrambled over to his futon. The senior gave one final look of questioning before switching out the lights and quietly sliding the door closed, continuing on his patrol.

Kazahaya lay grumbling to himself.. "Dammit... Why does this sort of thing always happen to me...?"

"Stop mumbling and go to sleep. I don't think you realise just how hard training is going to be tomorrow..." Rikuou's lower voice resounded from somewhere across the room. Kazahaya sighed irritably.

"Why do you never seem to care that people think we're a couple...?"

"Because it doesn't matter what other people think. The fact you're so sensitive about it makes people suspect it even more, so you should try relaxing a little when the subject comes up... and did you hear anything I just said...?"

"What the hell do you mean, '_relaxing_'...?" the lighter haired boy hissed, raising his head a little to glare into the darkness at where he suspected the other to be, "How am I supposed to relax when people think I'm going out with the one person I would never go out with in a million years...?"

"Then in a million years, do you expect me to ask you out...?"

"YOU- huh...?" Kazahaya blinked, feeling the warm rage suddenly pool down into his stomach, heart fluttering for a moment. His pale eyes widened. "R... Ri... Its a figure of speech you bastard...!" He muttered with clenched teeth, his face reddening in the darkness.

Rikuou just smirked. "Go to sleep already."

"No...! Now listen here, I would never _ever_ even think of going out with you, got it...?"

"Then stop going on about it and go to sleep-"

"I mean, just because you've saved my life doesn't mean I owe you anything, alright? and just because everyone else thinks you're really attractive doesn't mean I do as well..." Kazahaya continued, getting worked up, "and do you really think I'd say 'yes' even if you did ask me out...?"

"If I ask you out, will you just shut up and go to sleep already...?" Rikuou sighed, on the verge of pulling his pillow over his head to escape the other's rant.

"... SHUT UP...!" The lighter haired boy finally collapsed back down with a huff.

He just dreaded the idea of having to answer _that_ question... The fact was, no matter how much he protested about it all, he was lost as to what he would do if he was ever asked _that_ question...

Rest assured, he was not ready to answer _that_ question anytime soon...

-

Dawn... the red sun rising on the horizon...

"Oi."

"Mnnn..."

"OI."

"Mmmn, hnnnm..."

Rikuou sighed impatiently, glaring down at the still peacefully sleeping Kazahaya with his arms crossed. He had slept right through the 4 o'clock bell, _and_ the second half 4 o'clock bell. The taller boy was currently pondering just how he was going to wake him up. Nothing for it really...

Warily, Rikuou crouched down beside the futon, reaching out to pinch Kazahaya's nose. A few seconds later there was a gasp, a croak, and finally a satisfying grunt as the smaller boy's eyes flicked open before he batted away the other's hand irritably, snarling tiredly.

"What the hell are you doing, bastard...?"

"Getting you up. You do realise being late for breakfast will probably result in punishment...?"

"Wh-what time is it...?" Kazahaya asked in a slightly subdued tone of voice, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Just gone 4:35... breakfast is at 5 o' clock, remember...?" Rikuou stood, walking away, "So you'd better get a move on..."

"Huh..." The smaller boy leapt to his feet in defiance, unfortunately forgetting just how tired he was (and that his body was more or less still half asleep), stumbling backwards with a thud against the wall where the hanging scrolls clattered slightly at the impact.

_THE VOID_.

"Ah...!" He gasped as there was a brief flicker of energy, a memory perhaps, shooting through his body when it disappeared in an instant. He blinked, pulling away. "Wh... what was...?"

The scrolls...? He turned to observe the calligraphy suspiciously, reading it over once then twice before taking a step back in surprise.

"Wait a second..." he whispered to himself, "I... I understand all this... ? But..."

"Hurry up and get dressed idiot." came Rikuou's voice from somewhere outside.

"..." Kazahaya turned slowly, calmly before clenching his fists angrily, growling "WHO... THE HELL... ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, BASTARD?"

-

Breakfast had passed in no time, and both Kazahaya and Rikuou swiftly found themselves dressed not only in the hakama and kimono of the kendo-gi, but also the necessary protective armour.

Currently they stood awaiting the first session in the main hall, surrounded by the other novices who had taken to glaring at them warily (which could have had something to do with Kazahaya's disruptive behaviour since he had arrived).

The instructor finally entered, marching calmly to the centre of the hall to address his students.

"Today we'll start with some basic exercises before progressing onto some of the basic attacks and defences, then some light sparring."

A respectful 'uusu' went up from the 30 or so students, including, much to Rikuou's surprise, Kazahaya who had no idea where the word came from as it just seemed to pass through his lips without him even having to think about it...

He blinked, chastened. "uh..."

"Himura, Kudou." the instructor called, the two boys immediately regaining focus"...as this is your first session at this school, I will be pairing you with each other for the purpose of fairness..."

…_fairness_...? Rikuou thought warily, glancing at the seemingly delicate Kazahaya from the corner of his eye. Surely making him his partner was anything but fair...?

Kazahaya just smiled, nodding brightly with an overwhelming air of confidence. "Uusu..."

"Uusu..."

"Okay! lets begin with some stretches! I want to see full effort from every single person in his room or it'll be 100 press-ups for all followed by 50 laps of the school grounds!"

-

It was 7am by the time the exercises had finished and the class had moved on to the basic strikes. Rikuou felt his heart sink at the sight of the smaller boy stood before him, bamboo sword being clasped by such delicate, feminine fingers... slender arms and narrow shoulders... He sighed. It was unfortunate that the eyes staring at him so hard through the visor were tainted with the burning desire to inflict a great deal of pain.

"Okay, ready...?" Kazahaya asked, shifting into a stance as the instructor commanded with the rest of the class, stood in parallel, following suit. Rikuou nodded, also stepping back with the bamboo sword held at the ready.

"One..." came the first count, the students on the left stepping forward to swing their swords down against their partners' in one swift swoop. Kazahaya's sword gave a perfect 'clack' as it made direct contact with Rikuou's, right on target. Rikuou blinked once, surprised at the control being shown by the other boy. He was finding it hard to believe he could be so focused, especially after the events of 24 hours ago... The second count came, "Two..." Again, Kazahaya brought his sword down smoothly onto Rikuou's. His face utterly serene as the counts continued, the taller boy starting to wonder just what had gotten into his companion.

Eventually it came for the right side to attack, left side to defend. Whilst awaiting the counts, Rikuou observed the smaller boy as carefully as possible to find any signs that he wasn't himself, but found none... And it was starting to make him concerned...

"One..."

The darker haired boy stepped forward quickly to deliver the offensive strike, only to find that in a flash Kazahaya had stepped away, bring his sword across to deflect the blow. His eyes widened ever so slightly, surprised. Kazahaya just stared, focused... calm...

The third count was called, once again resulting in Kazahaya perfectly, almost effortlessly performing the block... But this time Rikuou had felt a strong vibration run from the bamboo blade to the hilt where his hand received a sharp shock wave caused by the two swords making contact... Which could only mean one thing: Kazahaya was hitting back harder, stronger... and more _aggressively_...

By the 20th count, the strength of the smaller boy's strikes had gotten progressively more powerful, Rikuou eventually having to rub his hand from the severity of the shock wave that had attacked him.

Kazahaya smiled.

"Oi..." the taller boy murmured discretely during the short break whilst the instructor made preparations for sparring. Kazahaya looked up innocently, sword still tightly clutched in one hand.

"What?"

"You were getting a little violent there, don't you think...?"

"No."

"..." Rikuou crossed his arms, "You started off pretty well, control wise... but you just seemed to loose it..."

"What the hell do you mean, 'loose it'...? How did I 'loose it'...? I didn't hit you that hard dammit..." Kazahaya huffed, crossing his arms"...did I hurt you or something...?"

A somewhat indignant look appeared on Rikuou's face. "...no, you just weren't showing much control..."

"I did it right didn't I..."

"That isn't the point, martial arts are about knowing how to control yourself-"

"Okay!" The instructor called, Rikuou pausing mid-explanation, "We'll start off with some of the more senior students here demonstrating before progressing onto the new starts...! Narumi, Nigishi, You're up first..."

The two students in question stood, walking to the centre of the 'ring' created by the other, still kneeling students, before starting the match as the instructor commanded.

Rikuou discretely glanced side-ways at Kazahaya, still searching for some sign that he wasn't entirely himself. The lighter haired boy was simply staring ahead, eyes shifting in small, sharp motions as he followed the fight strike from strike, knelt perfectly still, back perfectly straight... as if he was _disciplined_... And that was enough of an abnormal sign for him...

One of the students sparring received a sharp, almost completely accurate blow to the ribs.

"Idiot was putting too much focus on the head and upper torso..." Kazahaya whispered incoherently, still staring ahead, "should've at least made some effort to protect the ribs..."

"What...?" the darker haired boy blinked, his suspicions growing.

"As in, he was too busy focusing on where he was attacking or going to attack, and not focusing enough on any openings he'd create for his opponent..."

"..." Rikuou's eyes narrowed, eye-brows furrowing. Soon enough it would be their turn to fight... And if what he was suspecting was true, he could be in some trouble...

"Himura, Kudou...!" The instructor eventually called, the two boys pulling on their visors before standing to take their marks, "Now, don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're the new starts...! I expect you both to fight with your all...! Ready..."

Rikuou stared hard into the other's pale, focused eyes... there was definitely something wrong, so why wasn't there a sign...? Some sort of mark that would confirm it... He had thought that maybe he was just imagining things, but that didn't mean he was going to fight half-strength... no... if he _was_ right, then he was going to have to fight with everything he had...

"GO!"

In a flash the smaller boy had lunged forward, bringing his sword down in one lightning fast strike to the other's head, scoring his first point. Rikuou's eyes widened in shock. He had barely seen him move...

"Ippon to Kudou...!" The instructor called, "1 of 3. Marks... Ready... Go!"

The darker haired boy deflected the attack quickly, swiftly moving backwards to prepare a counter before realising it was impossible... Kazahaya was attacking with such a barrage of strikes... There was no way he was going to be able to get a strike in without creating an opening for him... And with the sheer pace of the fight, it was getting harder to think...

What was wrong with Kazahaya...? Surely he wasn't this ruthless...? Of course, he had thought that the guy would grab any chance he could to get revenge against him... but like this...? No, this just wasn't like him... He wasn't like this... He wasn't... A _warrior_...

The slightest hint that Rikuou was dropping his guard was enough. In a single swoop, Kazahaya landed his second point, hitting the bamboo sword against the other's ribs... _hard_...

The taller boy gasped, feeling as if his lungs had been shattered. Even through the protective uniform he had felt the strike as if it hit bare flesh. Yet what hurt even more... was the look of utter serenity gracing Kazahaya's fair face... No fear... No concern...

Just the calm...

-

"Kudou, are you sure you've had no previous training...?"

"No, this is my first lesson...!" Kazahaya beamed.

The instructor looked pensive"Well... I hesitate to say this, but you appear to be a natural... I may even discuss with the other instructors about moving you up a class..."

"Ah, I'd prefer to stay here...!" the smaller boy said quickly.

"But surely, being as skilled as you are, you'd want to actually be challenged...?"

"But I- huh...? S...skilled...?"

"Kudou, I'd like to see you spar against some of the more senior students."

"B-But I! I'm not ready, am I...?"

"After watching you train and fight, I think you're more than ready."

"But... um..." the smaller boy looked nervous, bowing his head.

"Okay, next session will be what makes me decide, just to make absolutely certain that this isn't a fluke or something... Alright, Kudou...?"

"Yes sensei..." Kazahaya bowed, before being dismissed, rushing to where Rikuou was waiting with crossed arms. "Okay, we have 10 minutes before the next session out in the courtyard..." he smiled, collecting his stuff.

"Yeah."

"Huh...? What's wrong...?"

The taller boy closed his eyes passively, tilting his head a little in an attempt to look distant, "Nothing."

"You're not still mad because I hurt you, are you?"

"Don't be stupid..." he sighed, walking away.

"Heh..." Kazahaya blinked, watching him with a slight look of confusion"What...? ah... STUPID?"

-

9pm... Dinner in the main hall...

"Itadakimasu!" Kazahaya recited cheerfully before wolfing his food down beside an unamused Rikuou.

It was strange... Kazahaya... He was without a doubt not himself, being so good at this training and fighting... Even in meditation he had been un-characteristically still and focused, whilst normally he would be squirming and shifting about like the restless guy he was... But personality wise he seemed no different... still an idiot who ate like a kid and screamed like a girl... So why weren't there any other signs that his actions weren't his own...? The only thing he could think of was when he had commented on the sparring match... The faults, the mistakes of the two students which he had spoken so incoherently... Yet other than that...

…_nothing..._

His eyes softened. Sure, he was used to him being violent, aggressive... but he had always had a partial, 'side-sweep' of caring which accompanied it... He was a nice, naive guy... too pretty to be otherwise... fragile... defenceless... Surely it was natural for him to feel concern about it...?

But that nagging thought at the back of his mind...

The thought that maybe Kazahaya was becoming more powerful, more able...

The worrying suspicion that... If it were true...

Would that mean...

Being able to protect himself...

He wouldn't need him anymore...?

-

The full moon shone down onto the peaceful looking school, bathing the building in an eerie, silvery light... even the shadows having a luminous quality to their darkness...

The lighter haired boy sighed, collapsing on his futon with a sigh, "As usual, there's no damn sign of that sword...! huh..." He turned onto his side, eyes shifting to find Rikuou watching him with narrow eyes. He sweat dropped, "Wh... what are you staring at..."

"Kazahaya."

"Eh?"

The taller boy turned his head, breaking eye contact. Not only had the other beaten him in every round, but even some of the more experienced students were over-come with ease by smaller boy as the instructor's curiosity had grown as to just how good a student he was... "...Do you think you might have touched anything to make you so good at kendo...?"

"Excuse me?" Kazahaya pouted, sitting up right with his legs crossed, clutching his ankles angrily, "You think I'm not actually good at this...!"

"Basically? YES."

"Just because you're jealous that I'm better than you doesn't mean you have to come up with something like that you know, jerk!"

The indignant look once again crossed Rikuou's face before sticking altogether. He huffed, closing his eyes. "In one session you're already good enough for the senior classes...? Don't you find that even just a little suspicious...?"

"Apparently I'm a natural!"

"You're an idiot..."

"WHAT?"

The dark green eyes made contact again, stinging, "..."

Kazahaya glowered up from his futon, shoulders hunched childishly before he turned away, muttering under his breath, "Jerk..."

-

"Huh...?" the smaller boy blinked, taken aback by the proposition, "But... um..."

Three senior instructors, two of which were Musashi and the instructor who had taken his session the previous day, all stood observing him patiently. The pale green eyes glanced away, nervous.

"Kudou, we would just like to see what you're capable of..." Musashi said calmly, still trying to come to terms with what he had been told (was this _really_ the same boy who had been yelling and crashing about just the other day...?)

Kazahaya looked chastened. "But... I don't really feel... um... I'm a beginner, so is it really fair making me fight the seniors...?"

"Three matches against three of the seniors... That's all I expect."

"But... uh... Do you really think I'm good enough...?"

"Kudou, yesterday..." the instructor's eyes glazed over as he bowed his head pensively, "You performed every strike, every block _flawlessly_... And that is rare, even amongst many of the seniors."

"... Are you sure... I can do this...?"

Rikuou sat across the hall, still thoughtfully eating his breakfast as he watched the other boy clumsily try to talk his way out of his situation without much success. He sighed, taking another sip from his green tea. Better than the seniors...? That was the final sign... If he really could beat these 'seniors' - students who had probably been training since the age of 5, devoting their lives to this art... and if he still refused to believe that these skills weren't his own, then he was going to have to take matters into his own hands...

-

There was an abrupt 'ki-ai' as Kazahaya knocked back the second senior, the man collapsing with a thud as he was over-come by the blow. The smaller boy took a step back to his mark, victorious.

_I don't believe it... I'm winning...!_ He thought cheerfully, surprised at himself. The opponent pushed himself up with a groan, bowing before leaving the ring.

The instructors were monitoring the fights carefully, just as Rikuou was as he hid behind the screen doors leading to the hall.

"He's beaten both of them without them being able to land even a single blow..." Musashi whispered to the other two men, amazed at the spectacle.

"Next he'll be up against Toume... If he beats him, then..."

"Toume..." The third instructor, who was refereeing the match, called. A tall, dark haired student stood, making his way silently to his mark. Rikuou blinked once, observing the opponent with narrow eyes. He looked tough, lithe... No doubt they were saving the best till last...

"Start!"

The senior student, Toume, deflected the first strike, countering with upper-cut slash which the smaller boy pushed aside like it was nothing, lunging forward to continue the attack. The barrage of strikes, though appearing at first glance to simply be random, almost desperate lashing outs by the two boys, were infact being placed accurately and executed perfectly in swift, lightning fast motions. Both boys were fighting with their all, when in a moment there was another abrupt 'ki-ai'... and Toume found Kazahaya's bamboo sword collide sharply with the top of his visor.

The hall went completely silent...

When the referee finally announced the result, Kazahaya being named the victor.

Toume got to his feet, both returning to their marks to bow respectfully to the instructors before bowing to one another, the smaller boy leaning back up to pull of his visor with a sigh, smiling brightly as his damp locks curled about his face... Rikuou's eyes softened slightly at the sight... In any other situation, the attraction would have been over whelming, but the idea that he wasn't himself...

The three instructors quietly discussed the results before standing, turning to Kazahaya.

"Kudou, we would like to see you in the tea-house later... at 7pm..." Musashi said eventually.

"The tea-house..." Rikuou mouthed silently. What was going on...? Surely if they had wanted to move him up to the senior class they'd just announce it... But what this meeting all about...?

"Uusu!" Kazahaya beamed, bowing.

"You may leave..."

The smaller boy bowed for a second time before rushing out the hall, straight past Rikuou who still leant against the wall, sliding the door shut before stretching energetically.

"Oi."

"WA!" He gasped, turning to find the taller boy stood behind him with his arms crossed, "R-Rikuou? What the hell are you doing here...?"

"Watching."

"Huh, you still don't believe I'm a natural...?"

"I believe you're an idiot..." Rikuou sighed angrily, leaning off the wall with his hands on his hips, "Honestly, by now I would've thought you'd have some idea of when you're not yourself..."

"I do, you jerk...! And right now I'm 100 percentmyself!"

"_Really_? So you've always been a 'closet' swords-master have you...?"

Kazahaya huffed, pushing the darker haired boy irritably out of his path before stomping off down the corridor, "Huh!"

Rikuou scowled, muttering under his breath, "...idiot..."

_If you don't need me, then..._

-

Kazahaya knelt down, pulling open the sliding door cautiously to find the institutes 5 senior instructors awaiting him. He gave a small bow before shuffling into the room, sliding the door closed behind him...

"Kudou, we have a request to make..." One spoke up, turning the cup of tea in his hands.

"A...A request...?"

"There is a shrine, a few kilometres west of the main school in the peach orchard..." The instructor took a sip from his tea, eyes closed serenely before lowering the cup back down to the straw mat, "For a long while now, there has been a curse on the shrine... and all those who enter are attacked by figures dressed in black... spirits perhaps..."

"Uh, sensei, surely you don't expect me to exorcise this shrine...?" Kazahaya said nervously.

"In a way, yes... and no..." The instructor turned to Musashi who nodded silently, standing calmly before walking over to a cabinet on the other side of the room.

"But... I don't know how...!" the smaller boy almost whined, "I mean... What makes you think I can...?"

"Kudou, this school has had a legend for hundreds of years... A natural born warrior was said to be the one who lifts the curse..." Musashi returned, holding a sword wrapped in silk which he handed to the other instructor, "One who defeats all opponents without fail... including those of supernatural origins... And we believe this warrior, is _you..._"

The sword was handed to the smaller boy who accepted it reluctantly, tugging away the decorative ribbon before unfolding the silk to find a perfect, silver blade engraved with the same calligraphy that he had seen on the scrolls in his room... "I... I don't think..." He whispered, looking briefly over the beautifully made katana before raising his head to stare fearfully at the instructors.

"Kudou, we have the up-most faith in you..." Musashi said slowly, "And we believe you and you alone can make the shrine safe for worship once again..."

_But..._

_What the hell is all this...?_

_I..._

Kazahaya looked over the gleaming blade, eyes quivering.

_I'm no 'warrior'..._

He didn't want this... He didn't want this at all...

_I'm supposed to be finding a sword, not getting rid of demons or ghosts or whatever..._

"So, Kudou..." The instructor's pale eyes stared on, "Do you accept...?"

-

"_What?_ Are you serious...?" Rikuou sighed in frustration from his futon.

"Look, if I am gifted then surely I should use that gift to help others...?"

"Yes, unfortunately _your_ gift is absolutely no use when it comes to defeating evil spirits! What're you going to do, faint on them to death?"

"I'm not talking about _that_ gift, I'm talking about my martial arts skills...!" the smaller boy put his hands on his hips, thinking, "If I defeat them will you believe that this gift is really mine?"

"No, because you're not doing it."

"Just try and stop me, jerk!"

"Fine, Kakei will love to hear how you left me to take on the main job on my own... And I'm sure it will help him to decide just how to split the pay..."

"... You're coming with me."

"What" Rikuou raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I'm coming with you?"

"Because I think this all has something to do with the job..."

"Why...?"

Kazahaya held up the katana he had been given, pulling away the silk to let the polished steel catch the light, "It looks almost white, right?"

"Yeah, but the blade we're looking for is black in case you've forgotten..."

"I haven't forgotten, bastard!" the lighter haired boy snapped before calming, clasping the hilt with both hands before swinging it experimentally, "I have a feeling this sword has something to do with it... Look, it has engravings like those scrolls... Apparently its got spiritual energy..."

Rikuou blinked, suddenly interested, "Can you see anything when you touch it...?"

"No, but... I feel warm... and... strong..."

"..." the taller boy sighed in submission, closing his eyes, "fine. I'll come along."

"Eh? R-really...?"

_I thought I was going to have to hound him or something..._

"Um... I'm going to shrine later tonight... maybe 10-ish at lights out..."

"Okay." Rikuou silently observed the hands clutching the swords hilt... knuckles turning white... fingers quivering... Something seemed wrong...

_Very_ wrong...

-

It was only the moonlight that lit the way to the shrine through the peach trees, the blossoms rustling in the cold night breeze...

Kazahaya had the sword clutched tightly to his chest, hair shifting lightly in the breeze as his amber green eyes looked over the dark, eerie building before him, paper charms hung uselessly on and around it.

"Come on..." Rikuou sighed, walking forward to catch the other's arm in order to pull him forward.

"Ah, let go!" Kazahaya pulled his arm away, huffing indignantly before stomping onwards into the shrine. It was only after he had pushed open the door that his nerve went to pieces. It was pitch black inside...

"Um... As soon as I get rid of the spirits or whatever... I-I've got to report straight back to the instructors..."

"Are you scared or something, _swords-master_...?"

"No" the smaller boy drew the sword, clutching it tightly in both hands and walking hesitantly into the dark shrine, shortly followed by the calmer Rikuou.

The door slammed shut with a thud. "WA! D-Don't slam the door like that, son of a!"

"...Shut up... Can you sense anything...?"

"Uh... not really..." the amber green eyes looked about cautiously in the darkness, searching... "Uh... Hello...?"

In a flash, the room was illuminated by blazing touches, alighting at each corner to reveal the main shrine over looked by a still shadowy open loft. Kazahaya blinked, tensing further. "Wh... what the...? Huh...?" There was a small creak, the smaller boy taking a step back. "I... have a bad feeling about this..."

"..." The taller boy glared into the darkness, eyes narrowing. Another creak... then something..._moved_... His eyes widened, "Look out!"

"Huh?" before he knew it there was a short steel blade being slashed at him, raising his sword in a reflex fast motion to deflect the strike. The attacker, barely visible, lunged away, crouching onto the wooden floors. "What the?" Kazahaya blinked in shock, staring at the aggressor dressed in black ninja garb, only its dark eyes visible... Then the shadows _moved_... hundreds upon hundreds of ninja like apparitions stepped forth, wielding short blades in both hands... against the walls... up above, staring down from the loft's edge... "I... I have to fight _all_ of these?"

"Go ahead... someone as _skilled_ as you should find it easy..." Rikuou smirked, crossing his arms a distance behind the other.

"... uhh..." He gasped as the first wave - fifty or so - lunged for him, suddenly swinging his sword across his body to deflect the blows before countering smoothly with the blade slicing with ease through the black. There was hiss, then several puffs of greyish, silver smoke where the ninja once stood, torn pieces of paper fluttering to the floor which then disappeared in flames leaving nothing but the smell of burnt paper and incense...

He blinked for a moment before smiling to himself, regaining confidence, "They're shikigami...!"

Rikuou also blinked, surprised at the speed Kazahaya had moved and the way his feet seemed to have remained firmly on the ground... he hadn't needed to take a single step to defeat them... And the way in which he had moved... it just... wasn't _human_...The rest of the horde began to close in, preparing for the next wave with their wide, almost jet black eyes reflecting the flickering light from the flaming lamps... then attacked.

Rikuou just stared in shock as Kazahaya sliced effortlessly through each ninja who lunged at him, a look of satisfaction gracing his usually innocent face. Left and right, up and down... slashing with ease at every angle, the sword gleaming as it was wielded in an upwards ark. The black clad figures disappeared in a puff of grey smoke as the blade cut them down. What were once hundreds were now mere dozens, and those who remained were smart enough to consider retreat, many scattering into the shadows, few remaining to fight hopelessly against the katana's master.

Soon there were but three, cautiously encircling the smaller boy whose pale green eyes observed the situation calmly, sword held readily in both hands as he awaited the next challenger. The dark eyes of each ninja watched him, perfectly still... when all at once they leapt upon him, Rikuou's eyes widening in shock and a small sound of alarm dying in his throat before he went to throw a blast of energy at the attackers. But before he's even lifted his arm half way, the lighter haired boy had spun in a single, lightning fast motion to dispose of one of the attackers before then turning his attention towards the other two, deflecting and countering the barrage of attacks like they were snail's pace. A split second later there were two more puffs of smoke, and the ninja were gone.

Kazahaya stood solitary in the centre of the hall, silent, still... before letting out a long sigh or relief, his fingers relaxing ever so slightly against the swords hilt.

The taller boy stared in disbelief, dark eyes quivering.

_He..._

He hadn't needed him there at all...

_Not... at all..._

His face softened in anxiety, eyes melancholy... It was true... wasn't it...? Kazahaya could protect himself now...

Eventually, body tense from apprehension, he turned and walked away, leaving the other to savour his victory just as he had achieved it:

Alone.

-

It was late by the time Kazahaya returned, cheerfully sliding open the door to his and Rikuou's room.

"They said they were going to check on it in the morning...! Man, that was cool! Did you see the way I just got rid of them all, just like that...? It was like one of those old samurai movies or something-huh...?" The lighter haired boy spotted Rikuou sitting silently on his futon, back turned...

"Rikuou...? Rikuou, oi...?"

"What...?" The taller boy asked in a low, dark voice.

Kazahaya blinked, suddenly concerned. "Um... are you okay...? You seem kinda down..."

"I'm fine."

"... Rikuou...?"

"I said I'm fine." Rikuou glowered angrily from his futon, green eyes narrow.

"huh...?" The smaller boy blinked before kneeling down, trying to see the other's face clearly"But... you haven't called me an 'idiot' for a while now... Something must be wrong..." He tilted his head, concerned. "Rikuou, what the hell is wrong...?"

"... Let me get some sleep..."

"...Huh, fine...! Next time I wont try to be nice to you at all...!" Kazahaya sighed irritably, going to get to his feet when in a flash his wrist was grabbed. "Huh?"

"Kazahaya..." Rikuou murmured, head bowed, his raven hair hiding his dark eyes.

"U...un...?"

"...I'm sorry... I can't protect you anymore..."

"Huh...?" the smaller boy's eyes widened, a quiet gasp escaping his lips"Ri...Rikuou...? but... what...?"

"I'm sorry..." Rikuou whispered, releasing the other's wrist.

He felt pointless... useless... Unnecessary...

_I..._

He had known all along that he had felt like this, yet he had never confronted it head on...

This need... This purpose...

_I need to protect you_...

It was all he could do for him... protect him, guard him... save him when needed... but now...

"Rikuou...?" Kazahaya whispered, staring hard at the other with confused, scared eyes at the way he was acting... He had never seen him like this... so...

_Hurt..._

"Rikuou...?" He whispered again, the tears building in his eyes from fear. "Rikuou, please... don't be like this..."

The taller boy turned his head in silence, Kazahaya swiftly collapsing back to his knees, catching the other's shoulders with shaky hands"Call me an idiot, or... or a brat...? Rikuou...? Rikuou, please...? _Rikuou_...?"

Rikuou blinked, suddenly awakened from his state of despair by the fearful way in which his name had been spoken... The desperate tone of voice... Why was he so afraid...? He was stronger now, right? He could protect himself... So why was suddenly acting like...

Like a scared kid...

"Rikuou...?" Kazahaya whispered again, the words barely escaping his quivering lips.

"... shut up..."

"Huh...?"

"Shut up, idiot..." the taller boy raised his head, a half hearted smirk on his lips, "Stop saying my name over and over like that... You'll wear it out..."

"Rikuou... YOU JERK!" the smaller boy quickly embraced the other before pulling away, very angry, and still very shaken. A sharp, hard punch struck Rikuou's shoulder.

"Ow."

"You BASTARD! Don't ever do that again! Do you have any idea how... how..." the tears trickled down from the scowling, but overly relieved pale, green eyes, the boy's words barely audible through the on coming sobs which he was trying desperately to keep at bay. "Bastard...!" he managed, rubbing his eyes furiously. Rikuou smiled, reaching out to carefully wipe away the tears. Honestly... even after defeating a horde of ninja shikigami, he was still as vulnerable as ever... brat that he was...

"Stop crying, you're getting me wet..."

"You jerk..."

"Shut up, idiot..."

Kazahaya laughed through the sobs, still trying desperately to keep up his angry visage with no success at all. Even Rikuou was having trouble suppressing his laughter. It was just... the _relief_... all the emotions mixed up... He cupped Kazahaya's face with both hands, leaning forward to press his forehead against the other's as they both tried with all their might to stop the sobbing laughter and to decipher one emotion from another, the mixture of fear, apprehension, concern, relief, and joy, all still swirling around in their heads. He pressed his lips briefly against Kazahaya's, both somehow continuing the mixed up laughter as he leant away, hand shaking a little as his fingers played gently with the lightish locks whisping down one side of the other boy's face. He sighed, still smiling, Kazahaya starting to calm down a little. "You should get some sleep..."

"Y-yeah..." the smaller boy bowed his head, putting his fingers to his lips, "Uh...you... kissed me..."

"So?"

Kazahaya looked a little annoyed, turning his head arrogantly, "Maybe I didn't want to be kissed, jerk...!"

"You didn't seem particularly against the idea at the time..."

"Huh... I-I got caught up in the moment...!" He scrambled over to his futon, trying to hide the redness of his face, "...and don't think it meant anything, b-because it didn't...!"

"Fine..." Rikuou smiled, turning out the lights before laying back on his futon.

"FINE..." Kazahaya repeated firmly, trying to sound convinced although he was still finding it hard to keep the smile from his face.

But both eventually, somehow, drifted off into a deep sleep... those relieved, almost blissful smiles still curved upon their lips...

-

The first rays of sunlight filtered through the half open window, causing a pair of amber green eyes to open hazily, flinching for a moment...

Kazahaya blinked sleepily, sitting up to rub his eyes with a yawn before spotting the still peacefully sleeping Rikuou, his face softening...

He rarely got to see him asleep, being the last one of them to wake up in the morning... It was nice, just staring at him... that was, until the embarrassment set in. He blushed, quickly shifting his gaze away which fell accidentally on the katana which was laid beside his bed, the silver softly reflecting the golden rays of sunlight.

The senior instructors had said he could rest all he wanted after what he had done last night... no need to go to classes, especially with his 'skills'... Silently, or at least as quietly as possible, he pulled away his bed covers, getting dressed before picking up the sword and walking to the doors, giving a fleeting glance at the peaceful Rikuou... and tip-toed away from the room...

-

The peach blossom orchards looked much better during the day-light hours... not eerie as the previous night...

The lighter haired boy was walking slowly through the lines of trees, deep in thought as the sound of whispering blossoms was carried on the gentle, morning breeze...

Namely he was thinking of two things.

For one, what had happened last night... Those ninja were summoned. Summoned _super-naturally_... So someone wanted them there, but who...? and why the hell did they choose that shrine...

Then... there was Rikuou...

Kazahaya's eyes misted over sadly. He had wanted, for so long now, to be able to take care of himself... Honestly, how was he going to live alone if he couldn't...? But... now that he could... He felt even worse than when he couldn't... He I had _wanted_ to be free of that jerk... being able to take care of himself meant that he could take these jobs without him, but still... That look he had seen in those dark, green eyes... it was _hurt_... It was almost as if Rikuou had wanted to keep protecting him, but wasn't that just a bother? Every time his life was put in danger, it was Rikuou who had saved him... no doubt it caused all sorts of trouble for him, 'coming to the rescue', so why did he keep doing it...? _Why_?

He sighed, hand tightening around the sword's hilt. He was never going to admit it... but deep down... that jerk wasn't so bad after all...

A small smile formed on his lips.

_THE VOID_.

Kazahaya gasped suddenly, eyes widening and his smile fading in an instant. He was shaking... quivering... something inside him was _moving_... something... that wasn't a part of _him_, something _un-natural_...it... it was hurting him!

He choked, collapsing to his knees but still tightly clutching the sword in one hand, the other desperately clasping at his throat before wiping his mouth. His pupils shrank as he drew it away.

"B...BLOOD?" He gasped, fingers shivering as he stared at the damp crimson staining his skin...

The second wave of pain hit him..."A-Ah!" he shut his eyes tight as the agony took hold, arms curling around his stomach"What... the hell is? AH!"

His vision was fading now... every string of muscle, every nerve felt like it was slowly being torn to shreds... It was getting dark... He felt like he could pass out any moment now... it was just... too much...!

Then he caught a glimpse of the sword's blade, pupils shrinking tight.

Black... the silver was slowly... dissolving into black...

_Claim it_…

"What...?" Kazahaya managed as a low, agonised voice growled from somewhere at the back of his mind...

_Let me... claim it..._

"C-claim what?" he felt the blood rise up into his mouth again... warm... salty... his stomach turned... "Th...the sword? You w-want the sword...?"

_Let me claim it... so I can have revenge..._

The lighter haired boy felt his fingers tighten even harder around the sword's hilt, bone's feeling like they were as weak as chalk...that they would crumble at any second... "H-have the stupid sword...! A-ah! Stop... Hurting me! What... the hell are you? Agh!"

_Let me claim... you body..._

"What...?" Kazahaya whispered...

..Black...

Somewhere in the orchard, the blossoms of the peach trees rustled softly in the breeze...

Kazahaya's body lay still, frozen... the black bladed katana still clasped tightly in one hand...

The cool breeze washed gently over his fair face, a small trickle of blood still tracing its way from the corner of his mouth... eyes closed as if asleep...

When they flicked open to reveal the foggy green.

And a cruel smile curved on his bloody lips...

"**I'm finally awake**..."

-

Rikuou was still staring at Kazahaya's futon. He had been for the past 3 minutes or so.

"Something must be wrong if that idiot is up before me..." he eventually muttered, getting to his feet.

Somehow, he didn't feel worried anymore... All the fear he had felt... the fear that Kazahaya wouldn't need him anymore... It was all gone. He was never not going to need him...

He paused to think over what he had just thought. It was always useful to practice double negatives... especially around that idiot who used them incorrectly then complained when he

_gave the right answer_...

He smiled. Either way, whether it was protection or emotional support... or negatives... he was always going to need him. Just... just to have him need him... that was enough.

"Huh...?" the darker haired boy blinked, eyes narrowing. It was strange... on the air there was the slightest... faintest scent of... of...

"Blood...?"

That... that smell was blood... without a doubt...

'Something's wrong...' he thought in concern, rushing to get dressed.

In his experience, the smell of blood could only mean one of two things:

Danger...

Or _loss_.

-

Deep in the orchard the instructors were inspecting the shrine.

"He certainly has done it..." Musashi murmured, glancing at all the broken pieces of charm paper, "...looks like he was right about them being summoned, too..."

"We'll have some of the students help to clean and fix up this place so it can be used for prayer again..." another of the instructors said quietly, "For now we had better get back to the main school..."

"Wait one second here, if they _were_ summoned, who on earth could have summoned them...? And for what purpose...?" the third instructor glared at the other two, "I for one would like to find out why the shrine in particular was targeted..."

"We'll worry about that later... Lets just-"

There was a creek, the three instructors turning with a start to find a figure stood at the shrine's entrance with the light filtering in behind him... his head bowed... black sword held in one hand with the other rested calmly on the door...

"Oh, Kudou... You caught us by surprise..." Musashi smiled, taking a step towards Kazahaya.

"**Musashi**..."

"Huh...?" The smiles on the faces of three instructors faded... there was a dark done gracing the lighter haired boy's voice... a dark... _dangerous_ tone...

"Kudou...?"

Silence...

Kazahaya's lips curved into a cruel, threatening smile... light hair still hiding his eyes... "**Musashi.**.. **I've come here... to kill you**..."

Musashi blinked, tensing. "What?"

"**I have come to get revenge**..." The boy raised his head, staring eerily with pale, misted eyes... the pupils un-naturally tight... "**Musashi... I will kill you!**"

In flash he had lunged forward, the black steel blade slashing out at Musashi who stepped away swiftly, drawing his own sword to block the next attack. "K-Kudou? What's gotten into you?"

The two other instructors looked on in shock, hesitating for a moment before drawing their blades.

"That isn't Kudou!" one yelled, stalking closer, "Look at his eyes...! and his voice... its not his own...! Something must have possessed him..."

"**Musashi...**" Kazahaya pushed harder against the other's blade, still smirking psychotically, "**Don't you remember me...? I remember you... from a long... long time ago...**"

"What?"

The smirk widened before there was a surge of power, Musashi finding himself pushed backwards, landing on the wooden floor with a thud "Ugh!"

"Musashi!"

The other two instructors rushed forward to prevent Kazahaya... whatever had possessed Kazahaya, from delivering the finishing blow.

"**DON'T INTERFERE!**" the lighter haired boy yelled, easily deflecting the strikes from both the instructors before countering viciously.

Both collapsed to the floor with deep gashes across their chests... but alive. They had barely escaped with their lives...

Kazahaya smirked once again before turning to find Musashi rushing at him like lightning, sword at the ready...

There was a clash, a struggle... and finally, the sound of air being torn...

Musashi had frozen, the black blade penetrating his side... before it was removed in one sharp motion.

There was thud as he hit the floor.

"**Pathetic... Not even worthy of being called a 'challenge'...**" The lighter haired boy sighed as he glared down in contempt at the instructor's still body, blood staining the dusty, wooden floor. He paused for a moment before raising his sword high above his head, smiling in victory, "**Goodbye... Musashi...**"

"Kazahaya!"

"..." Kazahaya froze, silent... before turning.

Rikuou was standing at the shrine's entrance, out of breath and a look of shock on his usually indifferent face. One look at the other's eyes and he immediately understood the situation. "What... What are you...?" he growled, staring hard.

The lighter haired boy smirked, tilting his head a little, "**You're that boy who was here last night...**" He closed his eyes, savouring the unconscious moans of pain escaping Musashi's lips, "**Sasaki...Ichiro...**"

"Sasaki..." Rikuou repeated slowly, eyes narrowing, "I don't know exactly what you're up to, but... You're going to have to do it with someone else's body..."

"**Impossible, I'm afraid...**" the misty green eyes opened slowly, "**This boy is the only one I can use... You see, he is bound to me by both 'journey' and 'destination', the 'destination' being...**" He raised the katana, the black blade gleaming as it was pointed at the taller boy, "**By this sword…**"

Rikuou's eyes widened. That smell... "Blood..." He whispered, taking a step back.

"**Not quite. What you smell is not the blood itself, but the sword's lust for blood... its desire...**"

The darker haired boy tensed. The lust... for blood..."But... it smells so strong..." he whispered in a low voice, glancing down at the katana of one of the fallen instructors... He was going to have to be careful about this...

"**The desire is strong... Now, I shall finally claim my vengeance...**" Kazahaya turned back to Musashi's body, raising the sword once again.

"No!" The taller boy yelled, grabbing the katana from the ground and lunging forward to charge the smaller boy.

"**Ugh!**" Kazahaya stumbled, caught off guard just long enough for the other boy to pull Musashi over his shoulder and get out of the shrine. The lighter haired boy turned just in time to see him rush through the door...

The foggy green eyes narrowed...

Rikuou ran swiftly through the trees, certain that the other would be hot on his heels. He had to get back to the main school... The other instructors would be able to do something to treat Musashi's wounds, and he had a feeling that only the most experienced of fighters would probably be any sort of match for whatever had possessed Kazahaya... then again, he _had_ taken out all three of the senior instructors who had been at the shrine... Maybe... he was going to have to take other measures to stop this thing... it was super-natural, without a doubt. That meant only super-natural means were going to stop it, but... How was he going to do this without harming Kazahaya himself...? Then there was the sword... that had to be the item Kakei had sent them to find. Black bladed with silver calligraphy carved along it... That meant-

There was a sharp sound like metal piercing air, Rikuou's eyes widening before he dodged the blow and turned to find Kazahaya stood behind him, sword in hand.

"**I'm warning you not to interfere!**" He growled, taking a step forward, "**Now give him to me!**"

"... Sasaki..." The taller boy murmured, holding eye contact as he knelt to carefully lay Musashi's blood stained body beneath one of the trees before standing, raising the instructor's katana"There is no way in hell I am letting you so much as touch him..."

Kazahaya snarled. "**Then I'll just have to go through you... wont I...?**"

"Apparently..." Rikuou smirked. It didn't matter if he possessed or whatever... seeing that guy mad just made him smile...

Time froze for a moment... silence resounding through-out the orchard save for the sound of the breeze moving through the trees... the petals falling...

In a flash the swords made contact, pushing hard against one another in a test of strength before pulling away, slicing ferociously at each other with the loud clangs of steel echoing through the orchard...

The taller boy slowly took a step backwards, sword still held readily in both hands as the other advanced silently upon him.

Another lightning fast slash, Kazahaya turning back on himself to attack a second time with the taller boy deflecting the strike before throwing out his arm to send a blast of energy in the other's direction.

The lighter haired boy gasped as the blow hit him, sending him tumbling onto his back with a thud. "**Ah!**"

Rikuou drew in his breath deeply, tentatively moving towards the groaning form. He had to control every ounce of power perfectly... If he hurt Kazahaya, then...

Kazahaya pushed himself up, flinching for a moment before jumping to his feet and lunging towards Rikuou with the black blade slicing through the air, plunging straight for him. He dodged quickly, turning to strike out again only to find the dark blade moving back upon him-

He gasped, agony shooting through his body, the lighter haired boy smirking as he watched the blood pour from the wound... the sword penetrating through the other's shoulder... Slowly, he twisted the blade, a satisfying, tearing sound coming from Rikuou's flesh before the other boy tried desperately to pull away...

He cried out as the shock sensation of pain caused every nerve in his body to shiver, the cold steel blade mixed with the hot, searing pain... It was too much to bare.

"**Pathetic...**" Kazahaya muttered as he withdrew the sword, watching the other stumble back with one hand clutched to the open wound. "**Now move aside.**"

"N-no..." Rikuou forced himself into a stance, weakly holding up the katana, "I wont let you get blood on his hands..."

The lighter haired boy scowled, "**He is mine by the void... Through 'journey' and 'destination'... He wanted to be stronger and I gave it to him... There is no gain without sacrifice...!**"

"..." Rikuou bowed his head in silence... when an amused smile curved upon his lips...

Kazahaya's face sharpened in surprise, "**What's so amusing?**"

"You said... the 'destination' was the sword... right..." The taller boy raised his head, eyes hazy from the pain although the smile still remained firmly on his face"Your bond to him..."

"**That's right!**"

"Then I wonder..." he reached shakily into his kimono shirt, pulling out the scrolls from his and Kazahaya's room"...whether these scrolls also have something to do with this...?"

"**What?**" Kazahaya took a step back, eyes widening as did Rikuou's smirk.

"Its unfortunate that Kazahaya took to staring at these... And when he happened to mention the similarities between the calligraphy on them and the sword..." he pulled them open, the paper flailing to the ground"And don't they mention, Sasaki...'journey and destination are only initiated when pen and sword are in accord'...?"

"**But... how did you...?**"

The taller boy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath... holding his sword to the scrolls... The misty green eyes widened further, "**NO!**"

In a flash the paper was sliced apart, twisting though the air before settling softly on the ground... The lighter haired boy rushed forward, "**STOP!**"

Rikuou flinched, moving to grab the other's wrists whilst his attention was diverted so that he could try to pry the sword from the vice like grip. The pain was making it hard to exert any kind of force, but this was so important... he _had_ to get the sword away from Kazahaya...!

"**Let... Go of me!**"

"No..." he groaned. It was getting hard to keep his eyes open...Yet the fingers slowly began to uncurl as the stronger hands pulled at them... releasing the sword...

"**N-NO!**" the lighter haired boy yelled desperately, trying to pull away with all his might... when the sword finally fell to the blossom covered grass. "**A...ah...?**"

Rikuou smiled, eyes slowly closing. "I win..." he murmured weakly as he collapsed forward onto the stunned Kazahaya, both falling to the ground with a thud.

Silence.

The foggy, hazy green eyes stared up blindly at the pale blue sky through the peach blossoms... When the owner's chest heaved heavily with the drawing of breath, amber green eyes blinking in surprise. "Wh... what the...? Where am I...?" Kazahaya flinched as he went to sit up, "ugh... what... huh? R-Rikuou" he gasped, finding the taller boy collapsed upon him... unconscious... and bleeding heavily... "Oi, Rikuou? RIKUOU?"

-

It was mid-evening by the time Rikuou had regained consciousness.

The dark green eyes opened slowly, blinking once.

"Rikuou...?"

"Huh...?" The taller boy blinked, turning his head to find Kazahaya leant over him with his fair face racked with both guilt and concern.

"Are you... okay...?"

"Yeah... I think so..."

There was a pause.

"... IDIOT!"

-THWAK-

"Ow! What the hell was that for, brat?" Rikuou growled as he pushed himself upright, rubbing his head.

"I said not to scare me like that, didn't I?" the pale green eyes were getting tearful, "As soon as your wound has healed I'm gonna hit you a hundred times for what you did!"

There was an amused smirk suddenly gracing the taller boy's lips"... Kazahaya... are you saying you were _worried_ about me...?"

"Wha? N-NO! Its just... well, How would I explain it to Kakei-san if something happened to you?"

"... brat."

"Ah, Himura... I see you're awake...!"

Rikuou turned irritably to find Musashi and the other three instructors sat across the room, also with their wounds bandaged up. "... Where's the sword...?"

"Its over there..." one instructor gestured to where the sword lay, bandaged in silk.

"Good. Kazahaya, we're leaving."

"Ehhh?" the lighter haired boy blinked, surprised, "But you've only just woken up...! We'll get the train back in the morning...! And..." He turned angrily to the three instructors who all suddenly looked _very_ nervous, " ...I wanna know what the hell happened...!"

"Uh..."

"What possessed me dammit? It was after Musashi sensei, right? Was it the spirit of the sword or something? Or maybe a ghost who-"

"Will you shut up...?" Rikuou sighed, still rubbing his head. He was getting a headache. "The spirit or whatever said its name was Sasaki Ichiro... And that he wanted revenge on Musashi sensei... Ever met anyone called Sasaki...?"

The instructors all looked taken aback, eyes wide. "I... it couldn't have been..."

"Been what, been what...?" Kazahaya asked brightly, earning another look of reprimand from his companion.

"Sasaki Ichiro... was the founder of this school... and creator of that sword..."

"Eh?"

"Any ideas why he was after Musashi sensei...?"

"It must have something to do with my ancestry..." Musashi said suddenly, bowing his head.

"Ancestry...?"

"Musashi... as in Miyamoto Musashi...?" Rikuou's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Miyamoto Musashi?" Kazahaya leant forward"For real? You're related to _the_ Miyamoto Musashi? The greatest samurai who ever lived? (ne, ne! can I have your autograph?)"

Everyone sweat dropped. After the near massacre that had could have happened earlier that day... it was a little un-nerving to see the guy who had almost killed them act like a kid.

Rikuou sighed before returning to the conversation, "And what relationship is there to the original Musashi and the founder of this school..."

"Hang on, I thought he never had any children..." Kazahaya muttered to himself, still in his own world.

"Have you ever heard of Musashi's battle against Sasaki Kojiro"

"Yeah! I love that story! He used the boat oar to"

"Will you just keep it down..." Rikuou growled, "Sasaki Kojiro...? A relative of Sasaki Ichiro's"

"His father."

"Ohhh!" The lighter haired boy smacked his fist down into his open palm in conclusion, "I get it... Sasaki Ichiro wanted revenge for his father's death so he wanted to get it by killing Musashi sensei!"

"I has heard his body was never found... and there were rumours that he practiced dark arts..." Musashi closed his eyes, "I only hope that now his spirit can rest in peace..."

"...There is no gain without sacrifice...right...?" Rikuou repeated under his breath, remembering the spirit's words.

The smaller boy beamed", Well, its all over now...! Can we have dinner?"

"You nearly killed us and all you can worry about is food...?"

"It took a lot out of me! Do you have any idea how painful it was when that thing was taking me over?"

"Not as painful as having a black bladed katana stuck in your shoulder I bet..." Rikuou glanced sideways at the other boy, "And now do you believe me about those skills not being your own...?"

"You _still_ don't believe me? Why do you think that spirit chose me, jerk? Because I'm the most skilled!"

"...either that or you have enough room in your head for two... Airhead..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" The three instructors just blinked as the two continued their dispute.

"Fine! I'll prove it to you!" Kazahaya grabbed one of the katana's hanging from the wall, causing everyone in the room to suddenly be _en guarde_. He took a deep breath before turning to Rikuou"Okay! I challenge you!"

"... When I'm injured...?" The taller boy raised an eye brow before getting to his feet, "Fine... I'll beat you even if one arm is in a bandage..."

"H-Himura...?" Musashi muttered in confusion. What the hell did that boy think he was doing...?

Rikuou picked up another of the hanging swords, unsheathing it. "Okay. Go for it."

"Huh...?" Kazahaya blinked, "You're... not getting into a stance or anything...?"

"No."

"... Fine! But don't expect me to go easy on you!"

"Just attack me already..."

There was a brief pause as the other boy settled into a stance... sword at the ready... before lunging forward with the sword wielded high above his head. The instructors all gasped as he went to bring the blade down, Rikuou stood perfectly still with his eyes closed... when at the very last second, he stepped to the side, sticking out his foot.

There was a thud.

"UGH!" Kazahaya cried out as he landed face first on the straw mat.

"... Okay, I'm going to the main hall for dinner..." The taller boy re-sheathed the sword before walking away calmly, leaving the other to moan and groan.

"Ow... YOU BASTARD!" He yelled, pushing himself up and glaring angrily at the other's retreating back, "That was cheating!"

"Um... Kudou..."

"Huh...?" he blinked, turning to find the instructors also stood, nervous smiles on their faces.

"Your stance was... a little off... You may want to practice that..."

"And the strike... It should be more or a 'push-pull' motion..."

"Oh, and the way you held the sword... We'll see about it."

"Huuuh?" Kazahaya looked dumbfounded as the instructors left for the dinner hall, "Y...You mean I'm not a natural swords-master?"

... No-one had the heart to answer...

-

11:43am the next day, back at the Green Drugstore...

Kakei smiled in satisfaction as he pulled away the silk to reveal the shining black blade of the katana. "Very good... 50 percent each."

"Yaaay!" Kazahaya cheered, "Ne, Kakei-san! I beat hundreds and hundreds of ninja with that sword...! Its really good!"

"Oh, really..?"

"No." Rikuou said bluntly, getting an annoyed look from the smaller boy.

"Shut up!"

"Okay, you two can get back to work now... There's a few products that need putting out..."

"Uh-huh..." the lighter haired boy sighed, wondering out from the room with a world wary look, "I could've been a great swords-master, _jerk_..."

There was a pause before Rikuou turned to Kakei, eyes narrowing, "Promise me you wont make him do jobs like that anymore."

"Hm?" The shop's owner blinked innocently, "What ever are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying... I don't want you to keep putting him in so much danger... If something had happened to him-"

"Rikuou... I know nothing will ever happen to him..." the kindly smile sharpened, "As long as you're there..."

"..." the darker haired boy turned away, closing his eyes.

"Am I right...?"

"... huh..."

"You really do care about him... don't you...?"

"I'm getting back to work..."

Kakei smiled as Rikuou left the room. "As long as you're with him... He'll never get hurt, Rikuou..."

-

"So did you train hard, BOY?" Saiga smirked as he wrapped his arms around Kazahaya.

"Uh... well... I didn't really get to train because I was so good at it...!" the lighter haired boy said quickly, trying to stack the products which was fairly difficult granted his current situation.

"Oh really...?"

Rikuou sighed from somewhere nearby, "No, he just got possessed... _again_..."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP? Just because I kicked your ass!"

"Was this before or after your face made friends with the floor?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Yeah... he was going to be just fine...

**

* * *

**

**Owari.**


End file.
